Still Got Tonight
by Sarah501B
Summary: E/O songfic, one-shot! Based on the song "Still Got Tonight" by Matthew Morrison. Elliot has left for 3 months now, but something gets him to have the guts and o see his former partner...


**Still Got Tonight**

**A/N: No, I don't own anything. So Elliot has left for three months now, but he finally has the guts to talk to his old partner. Inspired by the song "Still Got Tonight", from Matthew Morrison (Mr. Schuester from Glee. Which I don't own either.)**

He got to the building where she lived and buzzed her apartment's Bell. The doorman says she isn't home yet, so Elliot Stabler closes the upper button of his coat to protect his neck from the cold winter wind and sits on the steps waiting for her, afraid she won't come home alone – he had seen her with David Haden in the news. Even so, he waits.

_If you're not home, I'll sit here on your doorstep  
Button up my coat and wait_

Olivia Benson turns the corner, walking a little fast due to the weather. She wants to be under her blankets as soon as possible. As she approaches the building, a familiar head gets in her sight, but she doesn't dare to believe her eyes. Olivia had seen this happen nearly every night in the last three months; it's probably only another illusion, she thinks, until she meets him face to face.

El…

Liv – he says, standing up. – I… I'm so sorry. God, I can't… Just… Please, let me in. I'll explain everything to you – tears were filling up his eyes.

Sure – she says, even though she had never been less sure of anything in her whole life.

They walk into the building and get to her apartment in a death silence, sit on the couch and remain silent for a couple minutes more, until Elliot starts talking.

Liv, I… I'm so sorry. After the shooting I just couldn't look at you guys again. I mean, we're cops, we're supposed to protect people, and I killed an innocent, scared, 12-year-old girl.

El, it wasn't your fault, she was going to kill us all.

What if it was one of my girls? – He continued, not listening to her – What if it was Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie? I couldn't stop wondering, and it ended up destroying what was left of my marriage.

El… - she said, pitiful, and hugged him.

Of course she had been through hell since he left. She had spent endless nights crying, grieving for her loss, her former partner and best friend. But most of all, she grieved for his pain, too. She knew him too well, she knew how much he blamed himself and because of that she had been trying to reach him so desperately.

Don't leave me – he begged.

I won't, El. I'm right here.

I'm so sorry.

Don't be, it's over now.

And it really was, they both thought. They were together again. Everything was going to be just fine.

I love you – he said shakily.

I always have – she answered with a small smile, and they kissed.

It was innocent, sweet and romantic. Suddenly, there was no Kathy, no Haden, no Jenna, and no crime. Only the love that had grown stronger every second for the last thirteen years. They separated, smiled and kissed again. This time it was more passionate. After thirteen years of holding back, wanting and waiting, they were finally letting go.

_We'll go upstairs close the curtains and we're all set  
to pick up where we left again  
There's question marks hanging over us  
But we won't give the time of day, oh  
'Cause all we got is these few stolen seconds  
And we can't let them go to waste_

Still kissing, they headed to her bedroom, seeing fireworks through their closed eyes. Breaking the kiss, Elliot took Olivia's clothes off, sat on the bed and took time to admire her naked form.

You're even more beautiful than I remembered.

Slowly, he took his own clothes off and laid her gently on the bed. They kissed for a long time, his hands wandering all over her body, but then she stopped him.

El… I need you.

His eyes met her gaze and he carefully slid into her, making them one.

_The stars collide  
We come back to life  
We come back to life  
The sparks will fly  
One look in your eyes  
My heart's open wide  
I know time's running out now  
But we'll hold back the sun somehow  
See the sky?  
We've still got tonight  
We've still got tonight_

He started moving and they reached pleasure together. Elliot didn't pull out and Olivia fell asleep soon, his chest moving up and down had nearly the same effect of a lullaby.

Elliot opened his eyes because of the sunlight coming through the window, and immediately smiled at the memory of what had happened last night. He was afraid of her reaction, though. They were both very fragile when they met in front of her building, but now she could think of Haden again and regret what he saw as the most beautiful thing ever. He sighed and, slowly, started to pull out of her, but she moved and he couldn't do so.

Don't – she said and sighed, smiling.

_Come 9am  
I'm packing every suitcase  
Leave you in your bed so warm  
I'll do my best not to wake you but it's useless  
Can't tiptoe 'round this no more, oh  
It's gonna get much harder  
Before it gets better baby and that's for sure  
Just say you'll wait for my footsteps on the staircase  
And I will walk back through this door_

I was afraid you would…

Regret us?

Yeah, uh, since you and Haden…

It has always been you, El. For the last thirteen years.

Same here, Liv. I really love you.

Forever – they smiled and kissed again.

_The stars collide  
We come back to life  
We come back to life  
The sparks will fly  
One look in your eyes  
My heart's open wide  
I know time's running out now  
But we'll hold back the sun somehow  
See the sky?  
We've still got tonight  
We've still got tonight_


End file.
